History in the Making
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: VickieXRock (Rockie) one-shot. Vickie and Rock decide to take their relationship to the next level after dating for a few weeks. LEMON. First Lemon, so it's kind of practice for later ones. Sorry if it sucks!


**VickieXRock (Rockie) one-shot. Vickie and Rock decide to take their relationship to the next level after dating for a few weeks. LEMON. First Lemon, so it's kind of practice for later ones. Sorry if it sucks!**

**I love this pairing a lot! Apparently, because I'm writing my first lemon about them! WOOO! Sorry if it's a little rushed and/or crappy. It's my first lemon, so… here goes nothing! This is somewhat based off of "History in the Making" by Darius Rucker…**

_Don't move, baby don't move_

_Aw, look at you, I just wanna take this in_

_The moonlight dancing off your skin._

Vickie was extremely nervous. Her hands were shaking. Tonight was the night she was going to take her relationship with Dwayne to the next level. She had a medley of songs playing. Her breath was getting shallow.

She had her favorite black strapless mini dress on, but no shoes. There was a knock on her door. She answered it to Dwayne, his brown eyes nice and warm. He was dressed in a button-up shirt and dark jeans.

"Hey, Vick." Dwayne said.

"Hey, Dwayne. Come on in." Vickie smiled sweetly. Dwayne took the invitation and came into the hotel room. Vickie stood up on her toes and her lips met Dwayne's. The kiss became hungrier, more heated.

Dwayne's lips parted Vickie's and tongues met in a quest for dominance. Vickie bit down on his tongue gently, and then soothed it with her own. Dwayne did the same to her as his hands found her neck, and then molded the front half of her body. Vickie moaned quietly.

_This could be_

_One of those memories_

_We want to hold onto_

_Cling to_

_The one we can't forget._

Dwayne stopped for a minute, his brown eyes searching Vickie's blue-green. They were both panting and their hearts were racing. Vickie was still shaking.

"Vick? Are you sure?" Dwayne asked breathily.

"I've never been more positive of anything. I-I love you." Vickie said.

Dwayne smiled and started kissing Vickie's neck, lapping at her racing pulse. Vickie whimpered in pleasure, her hands searching for the buttons of his shirt. She started unbuttoning his shirt once she found one button. He backed away, shrugging the shirt off. She started running her fingers over his front, just admiring her lover. Dwayne placed his hand on Vickie's neck, bringing the two back to a kiss. Butterflies flew in her stomach

_Inside, baby inside_

_Can you feel the butterflies floatin all around?_

_Cause I can sure feel them now._

_Tonight, maybe tonight_

_Could be the start of a beautiful ride _

_That will never end_

The familiar sound of a zipper going down was heard in her ears. When her strapless dress fell to the floor, a chill settled over her uncovered skin. He stepped back, admiring her body in only a strapless front clasp dark red lace bra and matching panties. She had put a lot of work into it, to lose the baby weight she had from two children and the weight she had gained when Eddie died. She opened her eyes.

"Is everything all right?" Vickie asked.

"Yes, you're perfect." Dwayne said, putting his lips on hers again. He lifted her with ease, letting her powerful legs wrap around him. He put her on the bed and clambered on top of her. Blue-green met brown in perfect harmony.

_And maybe I got a feeling _

_This could be_

_One of those memories_

_We want to hold on to_

_Cling to_

_One we can't forget_

The two began a passionate kiss again. Her hands had found the button and zipper of his jeans. She helped him shrug them off, leaving them both in their underwear.

Well, not for long.

He unclasped her bra, revealing milky white mounds with stiffened pinkish brown nipples that were mostly still perky despite the years of hard work she had put in as a mother. He touched her bare breasts, making her shudder. He smiled, putting his lips to her neck, working his way south to her breasts. He took her right nipple into his mouth, causing her nails to dig into his back. He flicked his tongue over her nipple, getting all sorts of different reactions from her, all pleasurable. He switched the treatment to her left breast, causing her to moan.

"Oh, God…" She whispered. He smiled.

He took off her panties, and then pressed his hand to her womanhood. Her hips bucked. He felt she was wet and warm as he started playing with her clit. She bit her lip and moaned. He smiled as her eyes misted over in lust. He slid one finger into her warm cavern, making her moan loudly and shudder. Then he slid two inside her, thrusting them inside her. She started pumping her hips with his hand, her breathing becoming gasps and her gasps becoming moans.

Dwayne felt himself harden immensely since she looked so beautiful and so sexy, just purely acting on instinct and lust. She had a hard enough orgasm that he was afraid he had already wore her out.

He was wrong.

She pulled him back on top of her, taking off his boxers.

"Vickie, are you completely sure?" Dwayne asked.

"I want you, Dwayne. And it's obvious you want me too." Vickie looked at his erection. Dwayne smiled and kissed her. He didn't plunge into her right away, but went slow. She wrapped her legs around him.

"Open your eyes, Vick." Dwayne said breathily. Vickie opened her green eyes.

"What?" Vickie asked huskily.

"I want to see the look in your eyes as I take you." Dwayne whispered. He slid inside her, seeing the pleasure and lust in her eyes overcome her senses. He started thrusting himself in and out of her, going slowly, making her nails bite into his back again and her moan. He kept pumping into her slowly until he couldn't take it anymore and sped up the rhythm. Her hips pumped with his, their eyes never parting. Her moans became slightly louder with each thrust. He knew she was close again.

"Dway-ay-ayne!" She came, her nails scratching down his back, egging him to keep going. And that he did. He felt her walls clench down on him, making her tighter. He shuddered.

"Oh God, Vickie!" He moaned. His orgasm was hard enough that he kept pumping into her, making her come again.

They laid together, her head on his chest. His arms were around her.

_Right here, right now_

_Holding you in my arms. _

_This could be, _

_One of those memories… _

_One that we can't forget_

_Baby this_

_Could be our last first kiss._

_What if this was that moment_

_A chance worth taking?_

_History in the making._

"Vickie?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Vickie asked.

"I love you, too." Dwayne said. Vickie smiled.

"I know." She said as she closed her eyes.

**I love writing these Rockie stories! Did I rush the lemon any? I don't know if I did, but review and let me know!**


End file.
